


zero feet apart cause theyre not gay

by goodladdie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, hey bro is it gay to hold a bro close for warmth in a blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/pseuds/goodladdie
Summary: just a touched up a really short drabble so i could post it here and then to tumblr ^^ i forget where the prompt came from, but bbb and frenzy are stuck in a snowstorm and waiting for someone to find them, thats pretty much it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ also bumblebee is phucking gay





	zero feet apart cause theyre not gay

The only thing that Bumblebee could hear was the clack of shaking metal. To be honest, the sound of a sworn enemy freezing his way to termination would usually be something to laugh at, but when he was in the same situation, his rescue party Primus knows where? Not so funny. And what made this _especially_ difficult was that the enemy was- and now this was hard to admit, even to himself- too fragging cute for his own good. He’d just feel plain bad poking fun.

 

Sparing a glance to his side, the scout noted that the ‘Con looked absolutely miserable. His visor was dimmed, his servos kept clenching, and he wouldn’t stop that _awful_ shaking. Bumblebee wasn’t doing much better, but at least he had some sort of built in heating system thanks to his vehicle mode. Did cassettes have the same? Sure didn’t seem like it.

 

Well, if they were going to be stuck in the snow for a while…

 

“Hey, Frenzy. You’re Frenzy, right?”

 

The Decepticon turned his head and gave a slight nod, and his arms tightened their grip around his legs. “Y- Yeah, ‘s me. You kn- know who I am, d- dumbaft.”

 

“Just making sure. Are you, uh… “ Frag, what’s he supposed to say to not make this awkward? _Are you cold? Because I’m not._ Nope, way to make an impression. “Um… I gotta heater,” he finished lamely, extending a servo as he spoke. The minicon looked suspiciously at the servo- and rightfully so- but wasted no time in scrambling over after less than a klik of scrutiny.

 

The shock of frigid metallico against his own lukewarm frame took Bumblebee by surprise, to say the least, but he did his best not to shy away, and instead hesitantly wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. It was… embarrassing, but if Frenzy felt the same way about the situation, he said nothing. In fact, he seemed to huddle even closer, which proved to further fluster the scout.

 

Bee decided he’d just focus on something else. A distraction. Like how nice the snow looked despite the predicament it put them in, landing on Frenzy’s scuffed black helm.

 

Frag, no, wait. New distraction. How about instead, the soft rhythm of the cassette’s vents as they cycled the cold air, a loud sound in the quiet area they found themselves in.

 

Hey, damn it. Alright, rather, he would pay attention the hum of his own internal systems, the thrum of his spark in comparison to Frenzy’s, able to be felt even though they were spinal strut to chassis. Was the other minicon clinging to him? It was hard to tell, with Bumblebee’s sensor net numbed by the chill, but he _swore_ he could feel a servo against his own, brushing snow away with surprisingly delicate digits. It was pretty cold, should they be holding hands or something? What if he…

  
_For frag’s sake._ Bumblebee stopped himself from doing something dumb, and ceased letting his processor wander, at least for now. This was going to be a very, _very_ long wait, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> two mechs  
> sittin in a snowstorm  
> no feet apart cause theyre not gay
> 
> EDIT: i know i dont rlly respond to comments but AHH I SEE EVERY ONE,,, YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET TYSM ;_;


End file.
